Clover
by Stray Flower
Summary: A clover brings luck, but why does that British deliquant even believe in it? Or rather, why does he even need luck? It was a rather nice side of that one, though.


**Clover**

* * *

**A/N: Eh, i have been rather busy, and for some certain reasons i'm not answering any PMs. This marks my comeback for Asakiku, i guess, quite a bit. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, unless pigs fly and fish walk.**

This is loosely based on a detail of "Yankee-kun to Megane-chan" , my favorite manga XD

* * *

It is a peaceful day. Well, it is SUPPOSED to be. Hands twisting the clovers around his current location, he sighed, brown eyes gazing to the river aheah, neatly bob raven hair seemed to had turned a bit messy. He really shouldn't go to school after all. It's not that he is bad at study, or not that he is a deliquent, in fact, he's an honor student with top grades. But he hates school to the very extend. A simple explaination, bullies.

-o0o-

The said raven rubbed the raw scars, his hands stained due to the red sticky liquid on those hands, eyes gazing upon the mess done to his locker and bag.

Just another normal day.

He skipped. For the very first time. He just didn't want, he couldn't. Feet dashing to his usual safe spot, the space that is filled of clovers and view of the sparkling river, the only place where he finds hope and faith.

A smiled spread across his face.

-o0o-

He did not expect it. The said area is like corrupting away as he notice the present of another. The figure of whom had been sitting among the clovers turned upon the sound of foot steps. Messy blond hair was swung in the air, emerald eyes stayed expressionless as the raven came to view, harsh voice found its way out of the blond throat.

- S'rry, i just like the place.- he muffled

The raven flinched at the sight. Body went limp as he couldn't think of a suitable reaction for this situation. Why is 'he' here? The blond, who seemed to be looking for something among the clovers is the most infamous deliquent of the whold town, if not the whole city. A

ruthless British beast, people would say.

Said blond raised a thick eyebrow of his at the other's lack of movements, and again raised his voice.

- I am not here to bully you, if that's what you are thinking. -his tone unchanged- rather, i need your help.

- Help?

-o0o-

Before he knows it, our honor student was sitting among the clovers, hands clumsily searched among those greens. It was queer that he was doing things with a deliquent. And it was even queerer of the mentioned deliquent for searching for such a thing.

- Yeah, help me to search for a four-leafed clover.

Well. That was weird. Why would such deliquent believe in such things? Like a four-leafed clover brings luck? Or rather, why did he even need luck?

-o0o-

The raven continued to meet up an search for the expected magical plant, willingly. As much as he knows, the British must be looking for luck for his up-coming fight with the Spainish deliquent at school. It was a rather rare but nice side of that blond, though. Nontheless, the raven had started to enjoy the time spending with the other, more and more.

They didn't manage to find that four-leafed clover before the fight, though.

-o0o-

The fight ended with our British deliquent winning single-handedly. And so the days spent together would end, thought the raven. That was what he thought, at least.

Said raven widen his eyes at what displayed before his eyes. Said deliquent, familiar blond messy hair, familiar knotted eyebrows

and familiar emerald eyes. Yet it was strange. He was still looking

for the clover.

-o0o-

- Why do you need luck? -asked the brown-eyed one.

- Luck? -the other answered, rather confused.

- Wasn't the clover for luck?

- I never said it was.

- What is it for then?

- I'll tell you when we find it. -he replied harshly.

-o0o-

Days passed and passed. Time flowed and flowed. The blissful time continued, this time eventfully. They would chat, would laugh, would simple sit and enjoy the wonders brought from the air and the scenery.

They both felt happiness. Too much that they wanted these moments to last forever.

What have to come come. The raven flinched at the sight before his eyes. Standing among all the fresh green color, was that very thing they were searching for the last few months, he shouted excitedly:

- Asa-san! It's a four-leafed clover!

It was the blond's turn to widen, an actual smile appeared, excited as a child. But that smiled faded as he took a careful look.

- You can take it.

- But why?

- I heard that clover brings happiness. That's all what i want. But i am feeling happy at the moment, so i don't need it. Simple as that.

It was unexpected. Yet it was expected. The raven stayed silent as the other continued.

- I'm happy being here. I'm happy being with you. I just feel blissed. It was ..wonderful.

The raven simply smiled, holding to clover when suddenly felt a warm sensation, knowing that the other must have gotten him in an embrace. Another line was whispered to his ear, unlike the usual harsh voice, it was gentle.

- Thank you.

Clovers swung, clovers crashed to the wind. Mixing with the songs of earth and air, together with the sparkling sunlight, everything was dancing, and they were both sent to a dazing state by such music of the nature.

* * *

**A/N: Aaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnd... over...Do you enjoy it? Tell me you opinion! It's my first non-angst fic so i'm quite awkward when it comes to non-angst ... -scratch head- **


End file.
